movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Joker
This a R-rated DCEU film focusing on the first Joker and his reign of terror including the death of Jason Todd. Language is censored so younger users who are big fans of Joker can still read the article with caution. The "R" template is there to show the movie would be rated R and violence is described vividly at important points. © Valeyard6282 2017 ---- Synopsis The Joker is a powerful and insane crime lord in Gotham City. When The Batman attempts to stop him, the Joker will strike the Bat where it will hurt him most. Plot The Pain We see a full-grown Bruce Wayne in the batcave. He is viewing the trashed Robin armor with the lines "Joke's on you, Batman!" spray painted on it in bright green ink. Alfred approaches Bruce from behind and tells him that he shouldn't have the pain on display (Alfred is referring to the suit.) Bruce tells Alfred that it's something you don't forget. Later, Bruce, as Batman, is on a rooftop with Gordon. Gordon tells Bruce that he can't keep going after Joker. Bruce tells him that Joker is more important to him than anything else. And not to imprison or beat either, but for who he once was. Batman leaps off of the rooftop and lands on Joker's car. He drives his gauntlet into the roof to keep his grip. We see the inside of the car and Harley- still in her prison jumpsuit- is sitting next to Joker (Jared Leto)- who is wearing a black bulletproof vest. Harley picks up a pistol and fires it at the roof. Batman avoids the bullets and eventually gets the car to crash into an alley. He smashes in Joker's window and pulls him out into the alley- where Batman pins him against the wall. Harley grabs her baseball bat and sneaks behind Batman. She attempts to whack his head, but Batman releases Joker and backhands her in the face- causing her to collapse into the street. Joker then draws a switchblade and attempts to stab and cut Batman, but Batman and Joker engage in hand to hand combat- where Joker holds his own against Batman. Joker lands some impressive martial arts moves and parries many of Batman's. Batman holds Joker in a head lock and asks Joker where the man he once knew was. Joker flips Batman over his shoulder and he see him smile and say "Dead." The scene flashes into a flashback. Jason Todd Joker's face flashes into his face without his metal teeth or makeup. His hair is brown and slicked back and he is wearing a dark blue suit. The camera zooms out and he is standing in the Gotham Police Department. An office door opens up and Jim Gordon. Gordon walks up to the past Joker and offers his hand. Gordon calls him by Jason Todd. He tells Joker- Jason- to enter his office. Jason sits in a leather chair in front of Gordon's desk. Gordon sits. Gordon asks Jason questions as Jason interviews for a job as a cop. After conversation, Jason gets the job as a police officer. The camera focuses on their locked hands. The image fades into outdoor night time with Jason's hand on a criminal's. Quickly, Jason's hand jerks, twisting the criminal's hand back and Jason flips the crook onto the muddy asphalt of the ally. The crook gets back up and Jason socks him hard across the face, turning him around, and kicks his leg up between the crook's legs. The crook yelps and staggers forward and Jason binds him in cuffs. Jason throws him into the back of his squad car. They drive away. A montage of Jason taking down crooks ensues- from simple arrests, to Jason using his baton and flashlight to beat down crooks alongside martial arts moves. The montage ends with Jason being awarded a medal for his outstanding police work in a ceremony at the Police Department. After the ceremony, Jason talks to Bruce Wayne outside the Police Department. We now are shown that Jason and Bruce are really good friends. Through conversation, we learn that they're roughly the same age, and they both went to the same college. Later, Jason is trying to take down a gang of roughly twenty crooks with only help from Gordon. Gordon and Jason are doing quite well on fending them off and beating them down but there are simply too many. Batman leaps in and rolls down the alley and punches several of the crooks and within seconds all twenty crooks are on the ground being cuffed. Gordon and Jason load them up into the police van they are using. Jason shakes Batman's hand very long and says that he's a big fan and he's honored to meet him. The Robin ''' Jason goes to Wayne Manor to celebrate with Bruce later. Bruce is at home and Jason tells him that none-other than Batman helped him fight crime. Jason asks if Bruce has met him. Bruce says no and says that it would be cool. While Bruce lounges on the couch, Jason is standing- too exited to sit. Bruce mentions that Jason looks like a kid when he's that exited. Jason leans against a panel or something that opens a secret door to the batcave. Jason falls back into the main floor of the batcave. Bruce curses and runs down. Jason is on his knees looking up at the batsuit. He turns and stutters and gasps at Bruce. Bruce has no choice other than to tell his friend that he's the Batman. Bruce tells Jason that he can never, ever tell anyone this. Jason says that Bruce should let him fight crime with him- as a sidekick. Bruce says no but Jason eventually convinces him into letting him. About a week later, Jason comes by to get his super-suit. In the batcave, Bruce shows him a dark gray Kevlar armored suit. It has short sleeves and gauntlets, a domino mask, boots, and shorts the length of briefs. Jason asks about the skimpy armored briefs and Bruce pulls out a padded spandex bodysuit to be wore underneath the armor as well has a hooded cloak. Jason also gets a battle staff. Bruce says that he's The Robin and Jason asks why he can't be something more intimidating. Bruce says that his last sidekick was called The Robin so Jason has to be the second to take the mantle. Jason agrees and they become a team. Jason now works as a police officer only during the day so he can be Robin at night. '''Candyman Batman and Robin fight lots of crime together. It's been almost a year of them working together. They meet Gordon on the Police Department roof and Gordon gives them a tip about a drug lord named Jack Monteleone who is known on the streets as the Candyman. Gordon says that the Candyman used to operate in Keystone City, Kansas- the sister city of Central City, Missouri. Gordon says that Candyman moved his operations to Gotham when Max Mercury- a speedster- made his operations very difficult (as Gordon talks we see flashbacks of Mercury dealing with Candyman and his crime ring). Gordon says that Candyman operates out of a bar in downtown Gotham. Batman and Robin return to the batcave and get in the batmobile. They drive down to the bar and by the door is two guards armed with nightsticks and pistols. They attack Batman and Robin, however; the heroes beat down the guards and enter the bar. It is a dirty bar with a filthy shag carpet and peeling plaster on the walls. Insects frequently crawl throughout the floor. There is a full house of costumers- most of them druggies and criminals. A massive brawl ensues and Batman and Robin come out victorious. They march back behind the counter where a bartender- who didn't involve himself in the fight- is cowering. Batman grabs his neck and pins him against the wall demanding he be told where Candyman is. The bartender refuses to say anything, but when Batman squeezes harder, the bartender begins to speak. Before any words get out the bartender's mouth, Batman hears a gun fire and dodges his head and the bartender's head pops. Batman turns around and Candyman himself- holding a smoking revolver- stands in the center of the room. As Candyman pulls back the lever on the revolver, Batman throws a batarang at Candyman and it stabs into Candyman's shoulder and he drops the gun, causing it to fire at Robin who uses his staff and knocks the bullet into the floor. Robin rushes Candyman and locks his staff over Candyman's neck and leaps into the air- spinning around- before crashing his elbow down onto Candyman. Robin pulls out some cuffs and binds Candyman. They see the light and hear the sound of police sirens and Batman and Robin make their exit- Robin pulling a hood on his cloak up to hide his face better. They walk past Gordon and other police officers and get in the batmobile and drive away, leaving Gordon to go into the bar and see unconscious bodies everywhere, a dead body behind the counter, and a handcuffed Candyman sitting in the middle of it all. Gordon smirks and walks up to Candyman and pulls him up. "We've got you now you b*****d." They take Candyman to prison. Bus Bombing ''' We then see detective Harvey Bullock interrogating Candyman in an interrogation room. Harvey tells Candyman records show that Candyman sold a large amount of Acetone- a chemical he frequently used in his drugs- to a buyer registered as "Mr. J.". Harvey asks Candyman who is "Mr. J." and why did Candyman sell most of one of his vital supplies. The scene cuts to a school bus driving through Gotham. We see a elementary school, with children walking in from other buses and cars, on the corner of the next street. The bus dangerously swerves and hops the curb and is heading directly towards the school. It is gaining speed and we see the back emergency door open and a man with a plastic clown mask, wearing a purple suit with green hair pulled back under the mask, leap out of the back and roll towards the curb, only to turn around a watch as the bus crash into the school, causing a massive explosion that engulfs the entire school in flames. We hear a maniacal laugh coming from the man responsible. The scene cuts again to the police department where Gordon barges in on Harvey's interrogation and tells Harvey he has to come see something right that second. Another officer steps into the room to keep an eye on Candyman while Harvey and Gordon go out to the main lobby. The TV on the wall is playing breaking news of footage of a burning elementary school and the fire department attempting to put it out. The news commentator says that almost 200 people were killed in the explosion- which was triggered by a bus crashing into the school, seemingly armed with explosives,- and over 150 people were wounded. Most of the victims were young children and only thirty-two victims were staff and parents. Gordon and Harvey and several other cops leave the station and go down to the school. Officer Mackenzie Bock was in area when the bus crashed and he speaks with Gordon and Harvey, telling them that a man jumped out of the bus before it crashed and he stood on the curb watching everyone burn to death and was laughing the entire time. Mackenzie says that he arrested the man and charged him with 1st-degree mass-murder. Gordon and Harvey go up to Mackenzie's car and look in through the window at the suspect in the car. He was still laughing and still had the clown mask on. He is a purple suit jacket, a grey button down with a purple bowtie, a green waistcoat, purple slacks, and black oxfords. Green hair is pulled back behind the mask as well. Harvey asks the suspect to shut the hell up and the suspect stops laughing . '''The Joker Later, in an interrogation room, both Gordon and Harvey are interrogating the suspect- who is still wearing the clown mask. Harvey rips it off his face, which reveals a smiling face covered in white face paint, with black eye liner, and red lips with red and jagged scars stemming from their corners. The suspects hair is medium length green, and filthy hair. Gordon asks if he's Mr. J. The suspect laughs and says of course, he's the Joker. Gordon asks why he bombed that school. Joker replies- "I'm not so sure...those kids really, really bothered me. You know they were so gross...and I decided to teach them that we are meant to be feared." The Joker starts laughing maniacally. Harvey slaps him, which causes Joker to stop laughing. Harvey asks what Joker means be "We". Joker smiles- "Society, the world...it doesn't matter. I just wanted to have fun." Harvey slams his fist down on the table and picks up a very heavy book on the table and threatens to bash Joker's face in with it. Joker looks at him and asks "Why so serious?" Harvey scowls. "If you want to keep doing this I will put my fist through your face!" Gordon pulls Harvey back. "Harvey, maybe-" Harvey interjects. "No! This clown won't shut up and forgive me that I want to know why he drove a bus full of Acetone into an elementary school!" Joker smiles. "I already told you. They bugged me. I was bored. I wanted some chaos! Something to make everyone mad and crazy...just like me!" Harvey picks up the book and slams it against Joker's head. Joker shuts up as he's seeing stars. Gordon pulls Harvey out of the room. Gordon tells Harvey that he can'y lose his temper with Joker because he's a very important person of interest and he can't be killed. Harvey rolls his eyes. "I wasn't going to kill him Gordon." Gordon looks at him. "Yeah, well you can't give him brain damage either." Harvey rolls his eyes again. "Well, he already has a screw or two loose in the head so..." "No." Gordon says. "Fine." Harvey agrees. They return to the interrelation room. Gordon approaches Joker. "Okay Mr. J., it looks like you are done in this room for today and will be detained in a cell until tomorrow morning where you will once again answer our questions." Joker smiles. "Could I use my phone call before I go to bed?" As saying this Joker does a puppy-eye face. Harvey opens his mouth. "No! I don't want some poor guy on the other end of a line being scared for life from hearing this clown." Gordon looks at Harvey. "We can't neglect him of his rights. He gets one call." They allow Joker to use the phone on the wall of the interrogation room. Gordon looks at Joker. "Two minutes." Joker dials a number and speaks to an unknown person on the other end. Meanwhile, Gordon and Harvey are talking in the corner. Gordon tells Harvey that all the Acetone Joker bought wasn't on that bus. Gordon says that only a little more than half of it was used. Harvey asks where Gordon thinks he stashed the rest. Gordon says that he doesn't know but he's terrified that another bus is loaded with the rest and is going to bomb somewhere else. We hear Joker finishing his call. "Anyway, the steak is in the meat shed! Don't let it go bad!" Harvey yanks the phone away from Joker and hangs it up. "Who are you taking to?" Joker smirks. "Mommy." Gordon walks over. "Okay Mr. J., where is the rest of the Acetone and who were you calling." Joker replies. "As I was telling Mr. Cranky-pants over here, my mother, and the rest of the Acetone is with a friend." Gordon's mouth drops. "Who? Where? Is is on another bus?" Joker smiles. We see an armored security truck pull into the GCPD with several others. Two of the four trucks open their doors and two men wearing street clothes and clown masks step out. They each pull a match out and light it. Meanwhile, we see Harvey look through the window to the lobby and see out a lobby window the masked men with the matches. Harvey's eyes widen and he barges into the lobby. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" The masked men throw the matches into the trucks and two explosions blast through the lobby and crumble the front half of the GCPD, luckily; the prison sector wasn't breached. Gordon runs out into the lobby. Another cop- who is burnt to a crisp- flew through the interrogation room window. and Joker gets up and grabs his pistol and cocks it. "Except, it wasn't a bus." Joker rushes into the lobby and sprints one of the large openings in the wall. A couple cops try to stop him but Joker swiftly shoots them in the head as they interfere. Joker runs out of ammo and one last cop, who is Mackenzie Bock is chasing him- the others trying to save lives- and Joker throws his empty weapon into Bock's head, knocking him out. A green-black van skids across the road and Joker runs into the streets before it reaches him. The van pulls to the other side of the road and a man in a clown mask opens the sliding back door and reaches his hand out, which Joker grabs. The man pulls Joker into the van and they close the door and drive away. We see Harvey get up and go outside. He sees the edge of the van as it turns a corner. "F**K!" We see Gordon leaning over a dying Commissioner Loeb. Loeb manages out words. "Jim boy. You're a good cop. A good man. I want you to take my place." Loeb's shaking hand hands Gordon the badge. Gordon's mouth drops. "No, no, no! Loeb, you can't die!" Loeb smiles. "Sometimes you have too. To bring someone else to where the need to be." Loeb pins the Commissioner badge to Gordon's shirt and dies. 'Hunting A Madman ' TBA Cast *The Joker- Matt Smith *Jason Todd- Jared Leto *Batman- Ben Affleck *Harley Quinn- Margot Robbie *Alfred Pennyworth- Jeremy Irons *Jim Gordon- J.K. Simmons *The Candyman- Ryan Hurst *Harvey Bullock- Sean Penn *Commissioner Loeb- Ed O'Neil *Mackenzie Bock- Derek Luke *Max Crandall- Chaske Spencer *Bartender- Johnny Lewis Trivia and Easter Eggs * Joker is a new version of Heath Ledger's portrayal- which is, in my opinion, the best villain in film ever. * Joker's use of Ledger's "Why so serious" catchphrase is an Easter Egg and reference and is not used to the extent Ledger used it. * Robin's short briefs on his suit are reference to how the original Robin costume looked- a short-sleeved colorful top with green underwear. * The reason the bus caused a massive explosion is the fact it was loaded with C3H6O or Acetone- a highly flammable chemical which was sold to the Joker by Candyman. Category:Movies Category:DC Movies Category:Valeyard6282 Category:DC Category:Joker Trilogy